


talking in your sleep

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleep talking, brief mentions of sex, first time saying I love you, how is that not a tag?, like five seconds of allusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: In the early stages of their relationship Geralt finds out that Jaskier talks in his sleep. It's mostly innocent mumbling, until it becomes so much more than that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 345





	talking in your sleep

They’d had plenty of passionate nights spent tumbling in bed together, but neither had ever spent the night. Until now. Jaskier had looked at Geralt with big blue eyes and softly asked him to stay, and how could he say no to that? Jaskier had wrapped his limbs around Geralt like a squid, and Geralt smiled as he listened to the sound of the musician’s heart beat settle into a drowsy rhythm. He tucked a hair behind Jasker’s ear and kissed him softly. He had been hesitant to start a new relationship after his last went up in flames. Something about Jaskier made it all worth it.

“Herm...gonna stab you...gonna stab you in the face.”

Geralt felt a shock wave run through him, that old voice of insecurity whispering ‘he doesn’t really care for you, you’re just another lay’ before he pushed it down and listened, body gone completely still. Jaskier was still asleep. He was threatening people in his sleep. How cute.

He kissed Jaskier’s forehead - met only with grumbles and a sigh - and closed his eyes, sleep overcoming him quickly.

-

The second time they were at Geralt’s house. The sun set over the trees and Jaskier, who’d had a show earlier in the day at a wedding, was passed out on the couch with one of Geralt’s throw pillows between his legs. Geralt turned the volume on the tv down and put the subtitles on so he could keep watching. Jaskier’s head twitched every so often in his lap.

“...ass hurts,” came from the younger man. Geralt knew enough now to comfortably say he was dead asleep, and he knew enough to know that a bark of laughter would sadly wake him up. He bit his lip, assessed his options. He could ignore it, or…

“Why’s that?” He spoke under his breath, sure Jaskier wouldn’t actually hear him. The response caught him by surprise.

“Sat on a...on a porcupine.”

He grinned. “Now why would you do that?”

“...took me camping, you bastard.”

Geralt chuckled softly and Jaskier sighed deeply, which was basically his way of saying ‘we’re done here’ and Geralt respected that. He went back to his show, mindlessly stroking Jaskier’s hair the entire time.

-

Geralt hadn’t said anything about it to Jaskier. It was, in some ways, his little secret, though part of him felt like he was invading Jaskier’s privacy. But the musician had mostly been spouting ridiculous scenarios so he figured it was okay. Jaskier probably wouldn’t mind too much. 

Except maybe after tonight.

Even with a fan blowing on them Geralt felt warm, still sweaty from their earlier activities. Jaskier had his arms wrapped around Geralt’s waist, his back to Jaskier’s front. They didn’t normally spoon in this manner but Geralt liked it; he felt smaller, safer in Jaskier’s arms. He was just starting to cool down and drift into a peaceful sleep when he heard It. 

“Love you….”

His eyes shot open. His body tensed in Jaskier’s arms and his heart raced. This was...this was new. They hadn’t exchanged these words yet, though Geralt had felt it for a few months now, too afraid to open himself up so early into the relationship. Given the nonsense Jaskier spoke previously he probably wasn’t even talking to Geralt. He was probably talking to an irate guinea pig.

“...what?” It was probably stupid to poke the bear, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Love you, Geralt.” Jaskier rolled into his body and pressed his lips to Geralt’s shoulder. It wasn’t a kiss, just a consistent pressure that made Geralt’s heart swell. He willed his heart to calm down, to stop feeling like it was dancing in his chest. Still, it was many hours before he was able to sleep.

-

He had to tell him. It wasn’t fair to Jaskier who, for all he knew, was revealing such private things that he wouldn’t willingly say to Geralt out loud. Maybe he didn’t even feel that way, the rush of their great sex life maybe confusing him. Either way, he had to tell him. Tonight was date night at Geralt’s house, the perfect opportunity (though he was grumpy about having to ruin their night with such a topic), and it helped that Jaskier had brought a bottle of wine. The wine was for Geralt’s benefit - Jaskier was more of a brandy kind of guy. Still, he poured two glasses and they sat on the couch, listening for the doorbell that signaled their takeout had arrived.

“Um,” Geralt started, ever so elegant.

“Um?”

“I...I have something to confess.”

Jaskier set his drink down, a warm smile that was only betrayed by the seriousness in his eyes. “I’m listening.”

“Please don’t be mad.” Which was a stupid thing to say, honestly, because Jaskier wasn’t smiling anymore. He fiddled with his fingers, a nervous habit. 

“I...can’t promise that. But I’ll try not to be.” 

“Okay.” Geralt took a deep breath and forced himself to look Jaskier in the eyes. “I...You talk in your sleep.” Jaskier looked somewhat confused by the turn of the conversation.

“O-kay. I know? Why is this a confession?”

He knew already. Probably a past lover told him, and Geralt tried not to think too much about that.

“Hear me out! It’s mostly been nonsense. You sat on a porcupine, you wanted to stab someone. All very in character for you. But last week you said something. When you stayed the night. I thought it was only fair that you knew.”

“What did I say?”

Here goes nothing. “You said you loved me.”

And he had to hand it to Jaskier, the man was a fantastic actor. If not for the way he gripped at his own fingers, Geralt would have thought he was completely unaffected. He schooled his face into a gentle smile as he grabbed his wine and took far too big a gulp. 

“I-” The bell rang, cutting Jaskier off. Geralt cursed under his breath and they stared at each, wordlessly asking if it was even worth it to answer the door. Finally Jaskier hopped up and got it. Geralt couldn’t hear what he was saying, only aware of how slow Jaskier was to put the food in the kitchen and come back to the couch. He was stalling.

“You were saying?” Geralt said anxiously. Judging by the man’s reaction, Geralt wasn’t so sure he wanted to know the answer anymore.

“I was going to say that...I do love you.” He blushed as he took in Geralt’s widened eyes. “And I’m sorry for the manner in which it came out. I never wanted you to know in that way. I was planning - well, it doesn’t matter anymore, I suppose.”

“Why didn’t you want me to know?”

“Because I know you have baggage with love, darling. And I respect you too much to push my feelings on you before you’re ready to hear them.”

Geralt smiled softly. This man was truly going to be the death of him, but in the best way possible.

“I- it made me happy,” he squeaked - fucking _squeaked_. He cleared his throat. “Hearing it. It made me...well, anxious, but happy.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Jaskier grinned from ear to ear and took his hands gently in his own. 

“Then I suppose that means it’s okay for me to say it fully conscious now?” Geralt nodded quickly. “Excellent! Because I truly do love you, Geralt.”

“I love you too.” He should have been surprised - it had barely been six months since they got together, after all - but he wasn’t. He’d known from the start that Jaskier would change his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for my tumblr account feraljaskier, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
